


it's been three weeks

by chaoticlivi (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: Short fluff. Aziraphale and Crowley have a chat in the bookshop shortly after the main story. Spoilers abound.





	it's been three weeks

It’s the back room of A.Z. Fell & Co.’s bookshop, it is three o’clock in the morning, and the couch here is considerably more comfortable than the bench at St. James's park. Crowley hasn’t bothered to refill his wine glass; Aziraphale’s tea has been completely drained. There's a comfortable warmth to everything.

... _Except_ for the anxiety that's been crouching at the back of Crowley's brain, renewed in the past few weeks, but omnipresent before then.

“Angel,” Crowley begins.

He lets the word hang in the air for a while. Aziraphale’s rarely in a rush, much less now that he’s nose-deep in a first edition of some opaque old tome. “Hm, Crowley?” he murmurs, about two minutes late. Aziraphale doesn’t lift his eyes from the book yet, but Crowley can feel the angel’s attention on him.

“Been three weeks.” Three weeks since the apocalypse was thwarted by a mostly-human boy. Three weeks since the plans of millennia had fallen through for Heaven and Hell. Three weeks since an angel and a demon swapped places.

Aziraphale glances from the sides of his eyes toward Crowley, puts a mark in the book. Closes it. “It certainly has.” He allows a small grin to grace his lips. “I don’t think She could be too upset. In fact, I have a theory that She may be happy about it. I'm actually fairly certain.” Aziraphale beams, and it’s one of those bright looks, the kind that says he has really good secrets and they’re trying to emanate directly out of his eyeballs.

Crowley is knocked backward a bit. He soldiers on anyway.

“That’s optimistic. Don’t you worry, about Heaven and Hell, if they come back after us again? I don’t think they’re going to just let us go for eternity. Or they’ll cut ties with us entirely and if something happens to us we’ll have nowhere to go at all...”

With a lazy snap, Aziraphale’s tea is refilled. “I openly accepted that risk as soon as I told them I wasn’t interested in their war. They don’t care about the Ineffable Plan.” He scoots over a little, shifting so he can better look at Crowley while sipping. Their knees are touching now.

“Pffft. Only took you six thousand years…”

“Crowley,” says Aziraphale, his voice soft, “I still need to practice sometimes. For almost a week after our little stunt, I couldn’t stand being alone. Because if there was no one to talk to, I kept imagining that God was going to Smite me. Just sort of make me disappear, or perhaps drag me up to Heaven and rip my wings off.”

It’s a rather visceral image for something out of the angel’s mouth. Crowley’s eyebrows shoot up. “Whew.”

“The past couple weeks have been better. Things, in general," and Aziraphale is definitely talking about 'things' right in this very room, "have been better.”

Heartened, Crowley takes a delicate sip of the wine that had mysteriously appeared at the same time as Aziraphale’s tea. “Listen, what I’m really wondering is-- what changed? You always thought hanging around with me was going to ruin your privileged place in the Ineffable Plan.”

Aziraphale shakes his head. “After this whole Armageddon-that-wasn’t, and Heaven being...what they are, I finally realized. Decided. Realized and decided. My privileged place is here on Earth. _With you .”_

Crowley rolls his eyes, laughs. He lets his head roll onto Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Ineffable. More like _insufferable.”_

Aziraphale leans his head against Crowley’s. “Laugh all you'd like. I think it's nice.”

Quite some time passes. Aziraphale opens his book again. “Whatever happens, I believe in us. We can manage it.”


End file.
